Error de juicio
by Mabel14
Summary: "Por mas que me alejara de el, el siempre venia a mi mente" "En un impulso casi frenético. Lo bese. y desde ese preciso instante todo se vino abajo..." un día familiar arruina las cosas entre Ben y Gwen, y debido a eso tendrán que vivir las consecuencias de sus actos. (posible Lemon en el futuro). Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_ni Ben 10, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ya que si lo hiciera Kai nunca fuera existido._

 _disfruten el fic._

* * *

 _Capitulo 1_

 _Inevitable._

* * *

Cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de el, mi primera decisión fue alejarme.

Y es por eso que elegí la universidad por encima de la academia de plomería.

Kevin se mudo conmigo y aunque me inquietaba el hecho de que cuando el me besaba, imaginaba a Ben en su lugar.

Me inquietaba mas el hecho de no ver Ben por tanto tiempo.

Tal vez me estaba volviendo loca.

Pero por enésima vez…¿Por que?

De todas la personas que habitan en este mundo tenia que enamorarme de el.

Con su orgullosa sonrisa y arrogante personalidad, era obvio que le faltaba madurez.

Era irresponsable, impulsivo y altanero.

Pero también era lindo, encantador y siempre cumplía su palabra.

Sin olvidar que también era mí primo.

De niña la idea de que Ben me gustara era desagradable.

¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

¿Por qué sentía que lo necesitaba?

¿Por qué cuando el no estaba se sentía incompleta?

 _Era simple._

Ben traía consigo una especie de felicidad que yo no tenia.

Desde siempre, yo solo hacia lo que mis padres querían.

Sacaba las mejores calificaciones, no maldecía, era una chica buena.

Era todo lo contrario a mi. El era libre.

Y era todo lo que ella no era.

Y aunque Kevin también era todo lo contrario a mi.

Aun más contrario.

Bebía, maldecía, no estudiaba. Era un imán de problemas y se sentía fuertemente atraído hacia mi. El no era Ben.

No era paciente, no era fresco, le faltaba ese espíritu libre que a mi tanto me falta y que a Ben le sobra.

Y aunque me entretuve por un rato con el, cuando Kevin me besaba, solo podía pensar en Ben. Era una maldición.

Porque sabia que el nunca me amaría, porque tenia que verlo con otras mujeres, porque no podía sacarlo de mi mente.

 _Y entonces paso lo inevitable._

Los Tennyson siempre pasaban sus navidades en familia, y como era costumbre esta navidad no seria la diferencia.

Hacia poco que había roto con Kevin, Y aunque realmente no le doliera, todos a mi alrededor pensaban que si. Y se comportaban como si tuvieran que tener cuidado al tratarme.

Incluso mis padres, como se veía que realmente no me conocían muy bien. Pero no los culpo no es como si yo se los fuera hecho saber de algún modo.

Al llegar a la casa de mis tíos, la tía Sandra me recibió con un gran abrazo y una sonrisa de familiaridad.

—Oh querida, te estábamos esperando.

—Si, lo siento es que Salí tarde de la universidad—forcé una sonrisa y entre al interior de la casa.

Me quite el abrigo y observe la casa, vi a mis padres y el abuelo. Pero no había rastro de Ben.

La chimenea se hallaba encendida y había adornos navideños por todas partes.

Abrace a mis padres y al abuelo y les desee feliz navidad.

— ¿Dónde esta Ben? — pregunte ansiosa, quería verlo.

Después de todo tenia meses que no lo veía.

—No te preocupes, esta en camino—me respondió—Benny al fin traerá a su novia a casa.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, no era como si realmente me importara me había acostumbrado a la idea de Ben con novia y Julie era mi amiga. Pero ver demostraciones de amor y no tener a Kevin para apoyarme en el, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

Me senté en el asiento frente al abuelo y esperamos juntos. Una hora después Ben llego y para mi sorpresa, no venia con Julie.

Venia con Kai…

Si la misma Kai que quería tratarlo como perro y de que se había enamorado tantos años atrás. Me sentí impaciente.

Aunque Julie era la novia de Ben, me sentía cómoda hablando con ella. Teníamos mucho en común, tal vez por el simple hecho de que éramos deportistas. Yo con mi karate y ella con su tennis.

— ¡Hola! —saludo Ben entrando por la puerta abrazando a todo el mundo, excepto a mi, yo no me levante a saludarlo. Y estoy segura que no se dio cuanta de mi presencia hasta unos segundos mas tarde.

—Ben porque no nos dijiste que tu novia era tan bonita—dijo la tía Sandra tomando a Kai de las manos.

—Mama, papa. Ella es Kai Green.

—gusto en conocerlos, Ben me ha hablado mucho de ustedes—Kai parecía un poco incomoda.

No la culpaba de nada yo también me fuera incomodado si la tía Sandra y el tío Carl estuvieran acosándome de esa forma.

Fue justo cuando Ben me encontró con la mirada.

— ¡Gwen¡—dijo con su amable sonrisa.

No puede evitar sonreír cuando el me sonrió.

Me levante del asiento y lo abrace, fue un abrazo mas largo de lo esperado y mucho mas fuerte.

Por un momento al estar en sus brazos me sentí feliz, reconfortante, era tan cálido.

—Te extrañe tanto—Me dijo.

—Yo también.

Entonces nos separamos. Y sentí como si se fuera llevado una parte de mí.

—creo que no hace falta presentarte a Kai—dijo poniéndome a Kai en frente.

Entonces ella y yo nos miramos mutuamente.

Sonreí falsamente y le di la mano. La agitamos un poco en señal de que no había rencores.

No podía evitar sentir odio por ella, no se si debía al encuentro de nuestra infancia, o que yo de verdad esperaba a Julie, o por el simple hecho de que estaba con Ben.

Mis padres y el abuelo, estaban felices. Y eso hizo que quitara mi odio por Kai y disfrutara de la noche también.

Después de las fotos familiares (que a la tia Sandra le gustaba tomas). Todos nos dirigimos a la mesa por que ya era la hora de cenar y ya estábamos completos. Mi hermano no pudo venir por problemas con el clima y como el no tiene poderes, tuvo que quedarse en nueva york celebrando con su novia.

Mi madre ayudo a la tía Sandra a servir la mesa, había de todo, pollo horneado, puré de papas, pan con apio, pay de calabaza, pastel de frutas secos. Y de bebidas había sidra de manzana.

Era un festín.

La madre de Ben, tomo una copa en su mano y con un tenedor en su otra mano, hizo el tradicional sonido de brindis. La tía Sandra estaba tan feliz, que bien podría decirse que desprendía brillo.

— ¡En esta cena, quiero brindar por todos nosotros! —Dijo— ¡Y por un nuevo miembro familiar! —la tía Sandra miro a Kai, luego todos juntamos nuestras copas y hicimos un brindis. Incluyéndome.

La tía Sandra había hecho una espectacular cena, aunque no podría decirse lo mismo de los puestos en la mesa. Ya que me había acomodado justo en frente de Ben y como Kai estaba a su lado los vi toda la noche haciéndose cariño. Ya saben, susurrándose cosas en el oído y riéndose como dos imbéciles.

Y después de un rato de charlas familiares y preguntas acerca de la universidad, el tío Carl me pregunto sobre un asunto que todo el mundo consideraba delicado. Me pregunto sobre Kevin, pues resulta que el iba a venir a la fiesta, pero después de nuestro rompimiento yo no cancele su silla y quedaba una de sobra. Aunque bien podría decirse que todo el mundo sabia del asunto, ya que de inmediato se hizo un silencio incomodo en la mesa.

Incluso Kai me estaba mirando, en una espera de mi respuesta.

—El y yo rompimos—dije con voz firme, aunque supongo que no fue suficiente ya que todos excepto el abuelo y Ben me miraron con lastima.

Solo había roto con mi novio de hace dos años. No me estaba divorciando.

Ben carraspeo y cambio el tema, salvándome de la mirada de todos.

Las risas volvieron pero yo me sentía incomoda, y el hecho de ver a Ben haciéndose cariñitos con Kai no mejoraba la situación en ningún aspecto.

Y por un momento pienso en que no debí romper con Kevin, así el me estaría besando y estaría tan distraída que no notaria que todos me tienen lastima. Porque creen que me botaron y que estoy destrozada por eso.

Aunque analizándolo bien seria un acto sumamente egoísta y después de todo esa fue la razón principal por la cual rompí con el, no podía hacerle eso. El de verdad lo había intentado, era detallista, amoroso o por lo menos lo intentaba. Pero yo no lo amaba.

Me pare de mi asiento dejando mi comida a la mitad, aunque estaba deliciosa se me había pasado el hambre.

— ¿A donde vas, querida? —Me pregunto la tía Sandra— ¿no te gusto la comida?

—No. estaba muy buena pero temo que ya me llene—mi madre me miro confundida y estoy segura de que la tía Sandra le pego un codazo a su marido, quien se veía incomodo.

Cada vez que había una cena familiar en la casa de la tía Sandra, nos quedamos hasta el día siguiente. Ellos tienen dos habitaciones para visitantes, como es obvio una de esas dos habitaciones es donde mis padres se hospedan, y la otra en es donde siempre me quedo. El abuelo Max siempre insiste en dormir en su vieja casa rodante.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Me sentí mas relajada cuando me aleje de la mesa familiar, no era por que la pregunta del tío Carl me haya afectado, si no que ver a Ben y a Kai actuando como novios de verdad no me agradaba. No sabia como pude aguantar tanto haya abajo.

Me cambie de ropa, me quite lo jeans y la sudadera de mangas largas que tenia puesta para ponerme una camisa de mangas cortas y unos pantalones cortos. Me hice un moño y jugué un rato con mi celular. Hasta que escuche que habían tocado la puerta.

Era la tía Sandra. Me había venido a ver, para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Aunque demostré que estaba bien y lo confirme con mis palabras, la tía Sandra no parecía convencida. Me abrazo en un acto de consuelo y me dijo que Kai se quedaría conmigo a dormir porque Ben era un chico. "Y ya sabes como son los chicos" afirmo.

Algo me decía que a la tía Sandra no le agradaba Kai en lo más mínimo y que debajo de esa mascara sonriente de madre perfecta que le gustaba usar (más que todo en celebraciones). Estaba disgustada por que a ella al igual que a mi, también le agradaba Julie.

Me sentí mal por no estar abajo con mi familia, así que decidí bajar y me encontré al abuelo. Hablamos de cosas triviales y me dijo que teníamos que ir a un viaje de pesca como en los viejos tiempos.

no podía estar mas de acuerdo con el y fijamos una fecha.

Luego se hizo tarde y nuestros padres nos mandaron a dormir arriba mientras ellos charlaban a bajo.

Fue incomodo Kai, estaba en la habitación que siempre utilizaba. Era obvio que ella no quería estar aquí en este momento. Se cambio de ropa y se puso su pijama.

No, nos dirigimos la palabra ni una sola vez.

Aunque por otro lado si Kai estaba aquí, eso debió significar que Ben estaba solo en su habitación.

Y como somos mejores amigos creí que tener mi compañía por un rato seria satisfactorio para los dos y que ambos disfrutaríamos de nuestra mutua reunión. Así como en los viejos tiempos.

Salí de la habitación con la excusa de tomar aire afuera. Pero alejarme de Kai fue una de las decisiones más liberador de lo que pensé.

Toque la puerta de Ben y enseguida en me abrió. Puede ver como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y podía sentir de nuevo esa sensación tan cautivadora que emanaba Ben.

El era como una droga, que yo necesitaba inhalar.

El tenía una camisa negra y unos pantalones largos, esa era su pijama favorita desde que tengo memoria.

Cruce la puerta de su habitación sin permiso y me senté en su cama.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido. Más de lo que quise.

Hablamos de puras idioteces que nos hacían reír, recordamos viejos tiempos.

Me sentía tan bien, _tan viva._

Luego por alguna razón terminamos hablando de Kevin, Y aunque había roto con el, seguimos siendo amigos.

Y aunque últimamente no lo había visto mucho, ya que habíamos acordado darnos un tiempo. Aun sentía que era uno de mis mejores amigos. O por lo menos eso quería creer.

—Kevin me dijo que tu rompiste con el.

Me incomode un poco, y sin darme cuenta cambie mi postura por una mas seria y menos relajada.

—dijo que estabas actuando extraña.

Realmente no quería hablar de eso, Sentí como si el momento se fuera esfumado cuando llegamos al tema de Kevin.

Note que Ben también se sentía incomodo hablando del tema, pero pensándolo bien yo también quería saber que había pasado con Julie y como la persona inteligente que soy, decidí cambiarle mi información por la de el.

—Ya veo—dije con calma— ¿Cuándo rompiste con Julie?

Ben se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me desafío con una sonrisa.

—Responde tu primero.

Yo negué con la cabeza. El suspiro y dio una sonrisa triste—Ella rompió conmigo.

Me sentí un poco mal por lo dos, después de todo yo había visto el amor que ambos se tenían pero bueno, así de caprichoso era el destino. Si no mírenme a mí.

— ¿desde cuando sales con Kai?

—Ya te conteste una pregunta, ahora tu responde la mía.

Me pareció justo pero no encontraba las palabras exactas para mentirle. Así que sin pensar le conté un poco de la verdad.

—Me eh enamorado de otro chico—dije un poco apenada.

Su sorpresa fue grande, y vi como la intriga invadía su rostro. Me pregunto seriamente si ese fue el momento que arruino todo.

— ¿Lo conozco? —fue muy idiota de su parte preguntar eso, ya que era de el mismo de quien estábamos hablando.

Negué con la cabeza.

Ben tenía la intención de bombardearme con preguntas y yo lo deje. Después de todo ¿que podría salir mal?

—Entonces es de la universidad—fue mas una confirmación que una pregunta.

Era un juego, había inventado un chico imaginario. Me burle internamente de el.

— ¿estudia magia?

Asentí, y pudo ver como esa sonrisa engreída se formaba en su rostro, haciéndome sentir enamorada.

— ¿El lo sabe?

Aunque me estaba divirtiendo jugando con el, esa pregunta me había descolocado totalmente. No sabia que responder y me halle en esas situaciones donde tu silencio responde por ti.

Ben cambio su expresión y sin saber que decir, me desespere un poco.

— ¿Lo amas? —Ben volvió a preguntar y me encontré en la misma situación, de nuevo.

—Yo mejor me voy—dije parándome de la cama, sin darme cuenta mi cara se había puesto roja.

Y el lo había notado.

—Espera…—dijo tomándome del brazo—No te vayas.

el contacto de su mano con mi piel provoco que mis hormonas adolescentes se descontrolaran.

— ¿Por que te esta comportando así?—me recrimino mirándome a los ojos.

—No se de que hablas—Le dije confundida, desviando la mirada.

Me acerco mas a el y pudo ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, mi corazón latía con mas fuerza de lo normal. Podía sentir su aroma. Mis mejillas ardían un poco.

—Si el te hizo daño, te juro que…—Todo a mi alrededor se volvió gris. Y solo lo podía ver a el, en un impulso casi frenético. Lo bese.

Sentí tantas cosas.

El soltó mi brazo y su cuerpo, se relajo.

Era una mezcla de deseo y urgencia. Aproveche la abertura de su boca para introducirme en ella y de ahí, en ese preciso instante.

Todo se vino abajo…

* * *

 _Bueno me encanto al idea de este Fic, como todavía soy novata en esto y necesito que alguien me deje Reviews para saber si lo hice bien. Espero que no me haya quedado muy ooc. Y ya estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo (Donde veremos la mirada de Ben del asunto) pero lo subiré cuando me hayan dejado algún Reviews._

 _Con amor, Mabel._


	2. Antes y despues

_\\(*-*)_ _/_

* * *

 _Bueno antes que nada, me quiero disculpar. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que actualice ¿Dos mese o uno? pero quiero agradecerles a:_

 _ **Sebas No Kishi, Black Moon, Diana y sobretodo a Guest**. Por dejar comentarios, ya que realmente no se si lo estoy haciendo bien, pienso que me esta quedando muy ooc pero no lo pienso abandonar. Si tu nombre no aparece entre los nombrados algo estas haciendo mal, así que déjame un Review. Okno. Espero que disfruten el Cap._

* * *

 _Capitulo 3_

 _No quiero que esto nos distancie._

* * *

Sabía muy bien que Ben nunca me amaría. Porque para él yo solo era su prima, la chica que siempre anduvo con él, y que siempre lo ayudaba. Nada más.

Aún no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer lo había besado. Era una estúpida, me había dejado llevar por lo que sentía, si fuera pensado en cómo el reaccionaria o que pasaría después, estoy segura de que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, tenia que vivir con mis acciones.

Cuando salí de la casa de mis tíos, me transforme en anodita y vole lo mas lejos y rápido que pude. Pensé que Ben me seguiría, pero fue un alivio que no lo hiciera. No sabia que decirle, no podía enfrentarlo. Cuando me di cuenta que volaba sin rumbo, me detuve.

¿Que está pasando conmigo? Aún no podía enfrentar el hecho de que había hecho hace algunos minutos atrás. Las calles estaban vacías, después de todo eran altas horas de la noche. Fui a mi casa, después de todo no dormiría afuera, y no hiria a la universidad estaba lejos y todavía tenia unos cuantos días para que comenzaran las clases.

La casa se encontraba ordenada como siempre. Mis padres Aún se encontraban en la casa de mis tíos, en la casa de Ben… me preocupa el hecho de que todos se enterasen de lo que había pasado, pero me sentí más segura cuando recordé que Ben no les diría nada.

Como la vez que choque su auto aprendiendo a conducir. Él se echó la culpa y me dejó libre de problemas, ya que sabia que si mis padres se enteraban jamas me permitiarian hacer el examen de nuevo. Ben nunca haría nada para meterme en problemas. Y aunque besarle no era lo mismo a chocar un coche, sabía que mis padres jamas aceptarían ese comportamiento de mi parte. Y como siempre yo no podía decepcionarlos, tenia que ser una buena hija.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, seguía igual como la había dejado antes de irme a la universidad. Limpia y ordenada. Me tumbe en la cama y puse mi bolsa al lado. Pensé lo que le diría a Ben mañana. Pero mi cabeza no podía crear una explicación digna de lo que sentía.

Me había aleja de Ben, solo para desenamorarme de él, pero el destino me estaba jugando una mala broma. Pues lo que sentía por él, era más fuerte de lo que jamás había sentido por un hombre en toda su vida. Pero no podía ser, aunque lo amara como a nadie, Ben era territorio prohibido. Habían tantas cosas que impedían mi amor, la primera: El.

Moví mi brazo, y mire el lugar donde me había tocado recientemente. Aún podía imaginarse el calor de su mano envolviendo mi brazo. Y automáticamente me sentí peor de lo que ya me sentía. Mañana una parte de su corazón se parteria, y estaba segura que la hermosa relación que había llevado con Ben durante toda su vida, tambien correría el mismo destino.

¿Por que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza? Soy mejor que él en todo sentido. Mis sentimientos hacia él carecían de toda coherencia lógica.

Luego recordó como se había sentido besarlo, se había sentido tan bien, era como si el tiempo se fuera detenido. Su corazón latía con más fuerza y más rápido de lo usual, sentía como si algo había nacido de ella, algo hermoso. Que de inmediato fue asesinado, cuando él la apartó de sus labios. Recordó la mirada de Ben confundido mirándola, y eso me había lastimado.

Me sentía patética, inestable, prepotente. Ben, tarde o temprano querría saber que había pasado o si sentía algo por el. Y estaba segura de que no podría mirarlo a la cara y actuar normalmente. ¿De verdad podría soportar su rechazo?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, simplemente era algo que Ben jamás debía saber. Pero ahora lo sabía, y tenía que vivir con su rechazo y sabiendo que el ahora la vería diferente solo por el hecho de que estaba enamorada de el.

Me levanté de la cama sobresaltada, tal vez no podía evitar que él me rechazara pero podía aplazarlo. Me cambié de ropa, ya que todavía seguía en pijama, Tome mi bolso, de donde lo había dejado al llegar y revisando mi armario, metí varias cosas en su interior ya que lo que había no me alcanzaba para otros dos días. Si Ben no la encontraba, entonces no habría ninguna necesidad de tener alguna conversación con el. Cuando termine de empacar, pensé seriamente en un lugar donde él no la pudiese encontrar cuando se diera cuenta de que lo estaba esquivando. La universidad no era un opción, y tampoco me podía quedar con Emily eso seria muy evidente, no tenía dinero para un hotel. Pensé en Kevin, pero recordé que el quería espacio. Luego pensé en Julie…

¡JULIE!, era perfecta. Aparte, habían hablado hace algunos días atrás y según ella sus padres no estarían esta navidad ni en víspera de año nuevo, estaban visitando a sus parientes en japón.

Aunque de todas formas tarde o temprano, Ben me terminaría encontrado. Pero aún podía contar con mi intelecto superior, Ben no era lo suficiente listo como para encontrarme allí al menos que utilizara a _bestia_ , y para que el pensara en utilizarlo, mínimo tenia dos días. Después de Todo nunca había visto a Ben utilizarlo para rastrear a alguien.

Saque mi celular de mi bolso. Era bastante tarde, pasadas las diez. Luego marque su número y después de suplicar internamente, Julie respondió casi de inmediato.

Conversamos un rato, pero luego llegue al grano y le pedí muy amablemente si me podía quedar en su casa varios días. Ella pareció feliz, y acepto. Vole hasta su casa y me volví a trasforma en mi forma humana de nuevo. Camine hasta su puerta y toque el timbre, era de una forma circula.

Hacia frió, las calles estaban solas. De seguro mi Familia ya habían notado mi ausencia y me sentí realmente culpable. Mañana les inventara algo creíble que me excusara de salir de la casa, en pijama y altas horas de la noche.

Julie abrió la puerta y me saco de mis pensamientos. Ship saltaba por todos lados saludándome, parecía feliz. Le acaricie la cabeza.

Nunca entendí por qué Julie podía comunicarse con Ship, era algo extraño pero una vez que te acostumbras llega a hacer algo normal. Bueno, realmente nada a mi alrededor es "normal"

—Te estaba esperando—dijo Julie sonriéndome. Nos abrazamos, y luego me invito a pasar. Le pregunte si era una molestia quedarme pero ella me dijo que necesitaba compañía. Después de todo era la primera vez que se quedaba sola en casa en días navideño. Al parecer se quedo por una competición de tennis que tenia en enero.

—Mis padres querían que fuera, pero yo quería quedarme y competir—dijo mientras me invitaba a entrar en la casa.

Su casa tenia un decorado elegante, hablamos de muchas cosas, de chicos, de ropa, de deporte y incluso de Ben. Ella me pregunto como estaba, dijo que habían quedado como amigos pero siendo sincera tenían tiempo que no se veían. Nota mental, definitivamente no dejare que esto me pase con Kevin.

—Esta bien—dije—tiene una nueva novia—note que Julie suspiro ante las palabras "nueva novia"

—¿Lo extrañas?—pregunte. Julie me miro con una sonrisa un poco triste.

—A veces—dice—Bueno, realmente no de esa forma, digo antes el y yo eramos amigos. Pero era divertido tener a un amigo que literalmente salvaba el mundo cada fin de semana.

Al principio no entendí a que se refería, pero luego lo capte. Julie era una persona medio normal, si no fiera por Ship seria igual al resto de las demás personas. Su vida no era muy interesante, estaba condenada a hacer una persona normal, sin aventuras espaciales y sin peligros.

—Ya veo—conteste. Luego de eso, me llevo a la habitación de invitados donde me quedaría, me cambie de ropa y me senté junto a Julie en el sillón de la sala con las luces apagadas, nos quedamos viendo un maratón de películas navideñas, al parecer no tenia nada de sueño y yo tenia mucho que pensar. Hablamos de muchas cosas, y nos pusimos al pendiente de nuestras vidas. Le tomo por sorpresa la noticia de mi rompimiento con Kevin pero entendió cuando le dije que ya no sentía nada por el, solo amistad.

—Es una lastima, hacían una buena pareja—fue lo que se limito a decir. También hablamos de su ruptura con Ben, pero no pareció importarle mucho mas que el hecho de no tener nada interesante en su vida rutinaria. Le pregunte sobre la universidad, y ella no respondió algo positivo.

—Creo que la educación no es lo mio—dijo tomando un puñado de palomitas de su tazón.

—Si tanto te aburre ser normal, entonces porque no te metes a los plomeros—dije, ella me miro. Pude ver un brillo en sus ojos algo que desataba emoción.

—¿Puedo hacer eso?—pregunto ella un poco emocionada—Pensé que solo la gente especial podía hacerlo. Ya sabes con superpoderes.

—Si, bueno. Solo necesitas que alguien que trabaje en los plomeros te recomiende al entrenamiento pre-plomeria. Le diré al abuelo que te haga una carta de recomendación.

Aunque me sentía cómoda hablando con Julie, no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Ben. ¿Que estaría haciendo? Me pareció que Julie me hablo, pero no le preste mucha atención. De repente sentí como si fuera roto algo que había estado construyéndose por años. Y es que estaba segura que Ben jamas olvidaría esto y yo tampoco. Estaba acabada, había cavado mi propia tumba y para mas no había salida.

—¡Gwen!—escuche a Julie llamándome.

—¿Si?

—Me voy a dormir—la observo pararse del sillón—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana—digo, Ship se queda para hacerme compañía y mantengo el televisor prendido solo para distraerme de mis propios pensamientos, pero no es suficiente. Siento como una lagrima cae en mi mejilla, aun no se como, pero siento que eh echado a perder una parte de mi vida. Cerré los ojos por un momento, pensé en todo, en como era mi vida ante de enamorarme de Ben, como llegue a amar a Kevin, como era todo perfecto y como se había arruinado todo.

* * *

Desperté sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla. Pero luego recordé que es la vida real, suspire resignada. Recordé que seguía en la casa de Julie, y me levante de la cama. Cuando baje vi a Julie cocinando y Ship sentando en el sofá.

—Buenos días—dijo ella alegre.

—Buenos días—le respondí, un bostezo salio de mi boca varios segundos después de decir la ultima palabra. Me senté en el mesón que quedaba al lado de la cocina. Vi el reloj y vi que eran cerca de la diez. Julie me sirvió el desayuno.

—No tenias que hacerlo—intente ser cortes.

—Tonterías eres mi invitada ¿No?

El desayuno consistía en huevos revueltos, tocino, queso y panqueques. Algo tradicional, pero fue un buen desayuno.

—¿Me acompañas al centro comercial?—me pregunto mientras comía—Necesito comprar algunas cosas.

—Ya veo—lo pensé un momento, si lo rechazaba seria un gesto grosero—Si, claro—respondí.

Después de comer, bañarme y cepillarme los dientes. Me cambie de ropa, utilice unos Jeans que se ajustaban a mis piernas, una camiseta blanca y me hice una cola alta. Espere a que Julie terminara de vestirse y salimos al centro comercial. En el camino, note como la gente señalaba al cielo y se quedaba mirando hacia arriba impresionada. Cuando alce la vista note a una ave en forma de humanoide volando.

—¿Ese es Ben transformado en _Jetray_?— Julie me pregunta, pero yo no respondo.

El miedo se apodero de mi y me escondo en el primer callejón que veo. No podía dejar que Ben me viera Julie me siguió adentro de la tienda. Agradecí internamente que Julie no mencionara nada mientras comprábamos la comida que faltaba en la casa. Cuando regresamos, no podía sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que el me andaba buscando. Me ofrecí para hacer el almuerzo y cocine espagueti con milanesa de pollo.

—¿Los Tennyson no tenían una fiesta ayer?— Julie me pregunta.

—Si—respondo.

—Uhhh.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido, y me sorprendió el hecho de que Ben no fuera venido ya. Aunque parecía imposible mi mente comenzó a calmarse sobre el asunto, acepte el hecho de que tarde o temprano fuera explotado, y desastres como estos fueran ocurrido. Aparte ya estaba cansada de huir de Ben y de esconderme solo para evitar que me rompa el corazón ¿Desde cuando soy tan cobarde?

llame a mis padres para desearles feliz año, Julie hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Ship saltaba de un lado a otro debido a los fuegos artificiales, y esperamos con ansias la cuenta navideña viendo la televisión y sentadas en el sofá. La puerta sonó y julie fue a abrirla, yo fui por un poco de agua a la cocina.

—¿Esta Gwen?—escucho una voz muy familiar detrás de mi. salgo de la cocina y me dirijo a la sala, Julie voltea a verme.

—Ben—menciono. El me mira, nos observamos mutuamente. Julie lo invita a pasar pero el se niega.

—Necesitamos hablar—me dice, y yo asiento.

* * *

Mientras mas nos alejamos de la casa de Julie, siento que doy un paso a mi destrucción. Mi corazón late con fuerza y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me va a decir. Se detiene en el jardín delantero de la casa, y entonces me habla.

—Eres realmente lista, esconderte en la casa de mi exnovia. Jamas te fuera buscado aquí.

—Bueno, ella tambien es mi amiga. Veo que te tardaste en utilizar a Bestia para seguir mi rastro.

—Se que me has estado evitando—me observa a los ojos.

Suspiro, siento un nudo en la garganta que me hace imposible articular una palabra.

—Si, lo eh estado haciendo—me cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada.

—Por que hiciste "eso"—dice, puedo notar que esta incomodado y que realmente no sabe que decirme, y yo estoy frustrada. Solo quiero que esto termine.

Me molesta que no pueda decirlo, que solo diga "eso" como si fuera una atrocidad o algo así—Besarte—digo yendo al grano—Por que estoy enamorada de ti— confieso, noto como su expresión cambia y se voltea para no mirarme a la cara. Y eso duele, saber que ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme a la cara.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Realmente importa, ¿Por que?

—Quiero saber, si fue por eso que te fuiste de Bellwood—su voz suena cansada—Y si fue por mi, que rompiste con Kevin.

Dejo que el silencio responda por mi, decirlo con mis propias palabras seria algo innecesario. Ben suspira resignado.

—No se como como reaccionar antes esto—dice el.

Esto era algo que tenia que pasar, pero eso no significaba que no doliera. La realidad es que aunque Ben me quisiera, seria imposible. Para ambos, no es como si quisiera que mis padres se enteraran de esto. Incluso me atrevería a decir que me avergüenzo de mis propios sentimientos, no es bueno sentirse atraída por alguien como Ben. Saber que siempre tendrá a miles de mujeres rogando por su atención, la atención del gran héroe Benjamín Tennyson.

—¿Y crees que para mi es fácil?—me pongo a la defensiva—Te diré lo que tienes que hacer, olvida todo esto. No es como si algún día me fueras a corresponder o algo así, esto jamas debió pasar y como ya te dije fue una estupidez mía—continuo—Yo solo me alejare de ti—intento marcharme pero el me agarra y me lo impide, siento un ardor en mis ojos que no puedo ignorar.

—¿Cuando tiempo te alejaras de mi?—me pregunta su tono de voz es indescifrable.

—No lo se—respondo, intentando ser fría. Pero siento que me lastimo por dentro.

—No quiero que esto nos distancie—me dice, noto un poco de dolor en su voz, como si le doliera. Siento como si estuviera siendo injusta. Pero si Ben estuviera en mi lugar de seguro haría lo mismo que yo, alejarse. No podía continuar en ese camino, no era sano para mí.

—Gwen—su voz suena algo desesperada, y tambien dolida—No se lo que hice para que esto pasara, pero no creo que esto sea la solución.

—Tal vez, no lo es. Pero no veo otra—mi voz se rompe en esta oración y puedo notar como el resiste el impulso de consolarme, porque sabe que no es lo indicado. Se que estoy apunto de llorar, esta situación me domina por completo y es por eso que decido marcharme.

— _Adiós_ , Ben—dijo mientra me volteo y me dirijo a la casa de Julie, intentado mantener mis lagrimas dentro de mis ojos, pero al entrar a la casa de Julie me desmorono por completo.

* * *

 _De verdad amo a las personas que me han dejado Reviews. En un momento pensé en borrarlo porque no tenia tiempo para seguirlo, pero como en mi país van a haber elecciones. Nos dieron vacaciones y eso significa tiempo libre. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me eh esforzado mucho haciéndolo y quiero que sepan que Julie se meterá en la trama principal y que muy pronto Kevin tambien lo hará._

 _posdata: Pienso arreglar los Fic anteriores por problemas de ortografía, y es que el Word se me echo a perder, yo no se porque no abre, según el no es compatible lo volví a descargar y lo mismo. Así que si ven muchos errores ortográficos, lo siento y les juro que algún día los arreglare cuando tenga un poco mas de tiempo._

 _Con amor, Mabel._


	3. No quiero que esto nos distancie

_\\(*-*)_ _/_

* * *

 _Bueno antes que nada, me quiero disculpar. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que actualice ¿Dos mese o uno? pero quiero agradecerles a:_

 _ **Sebas No Kishi, Black Moon, Diana y sobretodo a Guest**. Por dejar comentarios, ya que realmente no se si lo estoy haciendo bien, pienso que me esta quedando muy ooc pero no lo pienso abandonar. Si tu nombre no aparece entre los nombrados algo estas haciendo mal, así que déjame un Review. Okno. Espero que disfruten el Cap._

* * *

 _Capitulo 3_

 _No quiero que esto nos distancie._

* * *

Sabía muy bien que Ben nunca me amaría. Porque para él yo solo era su prima, la chica que siempre anduvo con él, y que siempre lo ayudaba. Nada más.

Aún no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer lo había besado. Era una estúpida, me había dejado llevar por lo que sentía, si fuera pensado en cómo el reaccionaria o que pasaría después, estoy segura de que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, tenia que vivir con mis acciones.

Cuando salí de la casa de mis tíos, me transforme en anodita y vole lo mas lejos y rápido que pude. Pensé que Ben me seguiría, pero fue un alivio que no lo hiciera. No sabia que decirle, no podía enfrentarlo. Cuando me di cuenta que volaba sin rumbo, me detuve.

¿Que está pasando conmigo? Aún no podía enfrentar el hecho de que había hecho hace algunos minutos atrás. Las calles estaban vacías, después de todo eran altas horas de la noche. Fui a mi casa, después de todo no dormiría afuera, y no hiria a la universidad estaba lejos y todavía tenia unos cuantos días para que comenzaran las clases.

La casa se encontraba ordenada como siempre. Mis padres Aún se encontraban en la casa de mis tíos, en la casa de Ben… me preocupa el hecho de que todos se enterasen de lo que había pasado, pero me sentí más segura cuando recordé que Ben no les diría nada.

Como la vez que choque su auto aprendiendo a conducir. Él se echó la culpa y me dejó libre de problemas, ya que sabia que si mis padres se enteraban jamas me permitiarian hacer el examen de nuevo. Ben nunca haría nada para meterme en problemas. Y aunque besarle no era lo mismo a chocar un coche, sabía que mis padres jamas aceptarían ese comportamiento de mi parte. Y como siempre yo no podía decepcionarlos, tenia que ser una buena hija.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, seguía igual como la había dejado antes de irme a la universidad. Limpia y ordenada. Me tumbe en la cama y puse mi bolsa al lado. Pensé lo que le diría a Ben mañana. Pero mi cabeza no podía crear una explicación digna de lo que sentía.

Me había aleja de Ben, solo para desenamorarme de él, pero el destino me estaba jugando una mala broma. Pues lo que sentía por él, era más fuerte de lo que jamás había sentido por un hombre en toda su vida. Pero no podía ser, aunque lo amara como a nadie, Ben era territorio prohibido. Habían tantas cosas que impedían mi amor, la primera: El.

Moví mi brazo, y mire el lugar donde me había tocado recientemente. Aún podía imaginarse el calor de su mano envolviendo mi brazo. Y automáticamente me sentí peor de lo que ya me sentía. Mañana una parte de su corazón se parteria, y estaba segura que la hermosa relación que había llevado con Ben durante toda su vida, tambien correría el mismo destino.

¿Por que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza? Soy mejor que él en todo sentido. Mis sentimientos hacia él carecían de toda coherencia lógica.

Luego recordó como se había sentido besarlo, se había sentido tan bien, era como si el tiempo se fuera detenido. Su corazón latía con más fuerza y más rápido de lo usual, sentía como si algo había nacido de ella, algo hermoso. Que de inmediato fue asesinado, cuando él la apartó de sus labios. Recordó la mirada de Ben confundido mirándola, y eso me había lastimado.

Me sentía patética, inestable, prepotente. Ben, tarde o temprano querría saber que había pasado o si sentía algo por el. Y estaba segura de que no podría mirarlo a la cara y actuar normalmente. ¿De verdad podría soportar su rechazo?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, simplemente era algo que Ben jamás debía saber. Pero ahora lo sabía, y tenía que vivir con su rechazo y sabiendo que el ahora la vería diferente solo por el hecho de que estaba enamorada de el.

Me levanté de la cama sobresaltada, tal vez no podía evitar que él me rechazara pero podía aplazarlo. Me cambié de ropa, ya que todavía seguía en pijama, Tome mi bolso, de donde lo había dejado al llegar y revisando mi armario, metí varias cosas en su interior ya que lo que había no me alcanzaba para otros dos días. Si Ben no la encontraba, entonces no habría ninguna necesidad de tener alguna conversación con el. Cuando termine de empacar, pensé seriamente en un lugar donde él no la pudiese encontrar cuando se diera cuenta de que lo estaba esquivando. La universidad no era un opción, y tampoco me podía quedar con Emily eso seria muy evidente, no tenía dinero para un hotel. Pensé en Kevin, pero recordé que el quería espacio. Luego pensé en Julie…

¡JULIE!, era perfecta. Aparte, habían hablado hace algunos días atrás y según ella sus padres no estarían esta navidad ni en víspera de año nuevo, estaban visitando a sus parientes en japón.

Aunque de todas formas tarde o temprano, Ben me terminaría encontrado. Pero aún podía contar con mi intelecto superior, Ben no era lo suficiente listo como para encontrarme allí al menos que utilizara a _bestia_ , y para que el pensara en utilizarlo, mínimo tenia dos días. Después de Todo nunca había visto a Ben utilizarlo para rastrear a alguien.

Saque mi celular de mi bolso. Era bastante tarde, pasadas las diez. Luego marque su número y después de suplicar internamente, Julie respondió casi de inmediato.

Conversamos un rato, pero luego llegue al grano y le pedí muy amablemente si me podía quedar en su casa varios días. Ella pareció feliz, y acepto. Vole hasta su casa y me volví a trasforma en mi forma humana de nuevo. Camine hasta su puerta y toque el timbre, era de una forma circula.

Hacia frió, las calles estaban solas. De seguro mi Familia ya habían notado mi ausencia y me sentí realmente culpable. Mañana les inventara algo creíble que me excusara de salir de la casa, en pijama y altas horas de la noche.

Julie abrió la puerta y me saco de mis pensamientos. Ship saltaba por todos lados saludándome, parecía feliz. Le acaricie la cabeza.

Nunca entendí por qué Julie podía comunicarse con Ship, era algo extraño pero una vez que te acostumbras llega a hacer algo normal. Bueno, realmente nada a mi alrededor es "normal"

—Te estaba esperando—dijo Julie sonriéndome. Nos abrazamos, y luego me invito a pasar. Le pregunte si era una molestia quedarme pero ella me dijo que necesitaba compañía. Después de todo era la primera vez que se quedaba sola en casa en días navideño. Al parecer se quedo por una competición de tennis que tenia en enero.

—Mis padres querían que fuera, pero yo quería quedarme y competir—dijo mientras me invitaba a entrar en la casa.

Su casa tenia un decorado elegante, hablamos de muchas cosas, de chicos, de ropa, de deporte y incluso de Ben. Ella me pregunto como estaba, dijo que habían quedado como amigos pero siendo sincera tenían tiempo que no se veían. Nota mental, definitivamente no dejare que esto me pase con Kevin.

—Esta bien—dije—tiene una nueva novia—note que Julie suspiro ante las palabras "nueva novia"

—¿Lo extrañas?—pregunte. Julie me miro con una sonrisa un poco triste.

—A veces—dice—Bueno, realmente no de esa forma, digo antes el y yo eramos amigos. Pero era divertido tener a un amigo que literalmente salvaba el mundo cada fin de semana.

Al principio no entendí a que se refería, pero luego lo capte. Julie era una persona medio normal, si no fiera por Ship seria igual al resto de las demás personas. Su vida no era muy interesante, estaba condenada a hacer una persona normal, sin aventuras espaciales y sin peligros.

—Ya veo—conteste. Luego de eso, me llevo a la habitación de invitados donde me quedaría, me cambie de ropa y me senté junto a Julie en el sillón de la sala con las luces apagadas, nos quedamos viendo un maratón de películas navideñas, al parecer no tenia nada de sueño y yo tenia mucho que pensar. Hablamos de muchas cosas, y nos pusimos al pendiente de nuestras vidas. Le tomo por sorpresa la noticia de mi rompimiento con Kevin pero entendió cuando le dije que ya no sentía nada por el, solo amistad.

—Es una lastima, hacían una buena pareja—fue lo que se limito a decir. También hablamos de su ruptura con Ben, pero no pareció importarle mucho mas que el hecho de no tener nada interesante en su vida rutinaria. Le pregunte sobre la universidad, y ella no respondió algo positivo.

—Creo que la educación no es lo mio—dijo tomando un puñado de palomitas de su tazón.

—Si tanto te aburre ser normal, entonces porque no te metes a los plomeros—dije, ella me miro. Pude ver un brillo en sus ojos algo que desataba emoción.

—¿Puedo hacer eso?—pregunto ella un poco emocionada—Pensé que solo la gente especial podía hacerlo. Ya sabes con superpoderes.

—Si, bueno. Solo necesitas que alguien que trabaje en los plomeros te recomiende al entrenamiento pre-plomeria. Le diré al abuelo que te haga una carta de recomendación.

Aunque me sentía cómoda hablando con Julie, no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Ben. ¿Que estaría haciendo? Me pareció que Julie me hablo, pero no le preste mucha atención. De repente sentí como si fuera roto algo que había estado construyéndose por años. Y es que estaba segura que Ben jamas olvidaría esto y yo tampoco. Estaba acabada, había cavado mi propia tumba y para mas no había salida.

—¡Gwen!—escuche a Julie llamándome.

—¿Si?

—Me voy a dormir—la observo pararse del sillón—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana—digo, Ship se queda para hacerme compañía y mantengo el televisor prendido solo para distraerme de mis propios pensamientos, pero no es suficiente. Siento como una lagrima cae en mi mejilla, aun no se como, pero siento que eh echado a perder una parte de mi vida. Cerré los ojos por un momento, pensé en todo, en como era mi vida ante de enamorarme de Ben, como llegue a amar a Kevin, como era todo perfecto y como se había arruinado todo.

* * *

Desperté sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla. Pero luego recordé que es la vida real, suspire resignada. Recordé que seguía en la casa de Julie, y me levante de la cama. Cuando baje vi a Julie cocinando y Ship sentando en el sofá.

—Buenos días—dijo ella alegre.

—Buenos días—le respondí, un bostezo salio de mi boca varios segundos después de decir la ultima palabra. Me senté en el mesón que quedaba al lado de la cocina. Vi el reloj y vi que eran cerca de la diez. Julie me sirvió el desayuno.

—No tenias que hacerlo—intente ser cortes.

—Tonterías eres mi invitada ¿No?

El desayuno consistía en huevos revueltos, tocino, queso y panqueques. Algo tradicional, pero fue un buen desayuno.

—¿Me acompañas al centro comercial?—me pregunto mientras comía—Necesito comprar algunas cosas.

—Ya veo—lo pensé un momento, si lo rechazaba seria un gesto grosero—Si, claro—respondí.

Después de comer, bañarme y cepillarme los dientes. Me cambie de ropa, utilice unos Jeans que se ajustaban a mis piernas, una camiseta blanca y me hice una cola alta. Espere a que Julie terminara de vestirse y salimos al centro comercial. En el camino, note como la gente señalaba al cielo y se quedaba mirando hacia arriba impresionada. Cuando alce la vista note a una ave en forma de humanoide volando.

—¿Ese es Ben transformado en _Jetray_?— Julie me pregunta, pero yo no respondo.

El miedo se apodero de mi y me escondo en el primer callejón que veo. No podía dejar que Ben me viera Julie me siguió adentro de la tienda. Agradecí internamente que Julie no mencionara nada mientras comprábamos la comida que faltaba en la casa. Cuando regresamos, no podía sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que el me andaba buscando. Me ofrecí para hacer el almuerzo y cocine espagueti con milanesa de pollo.

—¿Los Tennyson no tenían una fiesta ayer?— Julie me pregunta.

—Si—respondo.

—Uhhh.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido, y me sorprendió el hecho de que Ben no fuera venido ya. Aunque parecía imposible mi mente comenzó a calmarse sobre el asunto, acepte el hecho de que tarde o temprano fuera explotado, y desastres como estos fueran ocurrido. Aparte ya estaba cansada de huir de Ben y de esconderme solo para evitar que me rompa el corazón ¿Desde cuando soy tan cobarde?

llame a mis padres para desearles feliz año, Julie hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Ship saltaba de un lado a otro debido a los fuegos artificiales, y esperamos con ansias la cuenta navideña viendo la televisión y sentadas en el sofá. La puerta sonó y julie fue a abrirla, yo fui por un poco de agua a la cocina.

—¿Esta Gwen?—escucho una voz muy familiar detrás de mi. salgo de la cocina y me dirijo a la sala, Julie voltea a verme.

—Ben—menciono. El me mira, nos observamos mutuamente. Julie lo invita a pasar pero el se niega.

—Necesitamos hablar—me dice, y yo asiento.

* * *

Mientras mas nos alejamos de la casa de Julie, siento que doy un paso a mi destrucción. Mi corazón late con fuerza y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me va a decir. Se detiene en el jardín delantero de la casa, y entonces me habla.

—Eres realmente lista, esconderte en la casa de mi exnovia. Jamas te fuera buscado aquí.

—Bueno, ella tambien es mi amiga. Veo que te tardaste en utilizar a Bestia para seguir mi rastro.

—Se que me has estado evitando—me observa a los ojos.

Suspiro, siento un nudo en la garganta que me hace imposible articular una palabra.

—Si, lo eh estado haciendo—me cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada.

—Por que hiciste "eso"—dice, puedo notar que esta incomodado y que realmente no sabe que decirme, y yo estoy frustrada. Solo quiero que esto termine.

Me molesta que no pueda decirlo, que solo diga "eso" como si fuera una atrocidad o algo así—Besarte—digo yendo al grano—Por que estoy enamorada de ti— confieso, noto como su expresión cambia y se voltea para no mirarme a la cara. Y eso duele, saber que ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme a la cara.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Realmente importa, ¿Por que?

—Quiero saber, si fue por eso que te fuiste de Bellwood—su voz suena cansada—Y si fue por mi, que rompiste con Kevin.

Dejo que el silencio responda por mi, decirlo con mis propias palabras seria algo innecesario. Ben suspira resignado.

—No se como como reaccionar antes esto—dice el.

Esto era algo que tenia que pasar, pero eso no significaba que no doliera. La realidad es que aunque Ben me quisiera, seria imposible. Para ambos, no es como si quisiera que mis padres se enteraran de esto. Incluso me atrevería a decir que me avergüenzo de mis propios sentimientos, no es bueno sentirse atraída por alguien como Ben. Saber que siempre tendrá a miles de mujeres rogando por su atención, la atención del gran héroe Benjamín Tennyson.

—¿Y crees que para mi es fácil?—me pongo a la defensiva—Te diré lo que tienes que hacer, olvida todo esto. No es como si algún día me fueras a corresponder o algo así, esto jamas debió pasar y como ya te dije fue una estupidez mía—continuo—Yo solo me alejare de ti—intento marcharme pero el me agarra y me lo impide, siento un ardor en mis ojos que no puedo ignorar.

—¿Cuando tiempo te alejaras de mi?—me pregunta su tono de voz es indescifrable.

—No lo se—respondo, intentando ser fría. Pero siento que me lastimo por dentro.

—No quiero que esto nos distancie—me dice, noto un poco de dolor en su voz, como si le doliera. Siento como si estuviera siendo injusta. Pero si Ben estuviera en mi lugar de seguro haría lo mismo que yo, alejarse. No podía continuar en ese camino, no era sano para mí.

—Gwen—su voz suena algo desesperada, y tambien dolida—No se lo que hice para que esto pasara, pero no creo que esto sea la solución.

—Tal vez, no lo es. Pero no veo otra—mi voz se rompe en esta oración y puedo notar como el resiste el impulso de consolarme, porque sabe que no es lo indicado. Se que estoy apunto de llorar, esta situación me domina por completo y es por eso que decido marcharme.

— _Adiós_ , Ben—dijo mientra me volteo y me dirijo a la casa de Julie, intentado mantener mis lagrimas dentro de mis ojos, pero al entrar a la casa de Julie me desmorono por completo.

* * *

 _De verdad amo a las personas que me han dejado Reviews. En un momento pensé en borrarlo porque no tenia tiempo para seguirlo, pero como en mi país van a haber elecciones. Nos dieron vacaciones y eso significa tiempo libre. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me eh esforzado mucho haciéndolo y quiero que sepan que Julie se meterá en la trama principal y que muy pronto Kevin tambien lo hará._

 _posdata: Pienso arreglar los Fic anteriores por problemas de ortografía, y es que el Word se me echo a perder, yo no se porque no abre, según el no es compatible lo volví a descargar y lo mismo. Así que si ven muchos errores ortográficos, lo siento y les juro que algún día los arreglare cuando tenga un poco mas de tiempo._

 _Con amor, Mabel._


End file.
